Red Is The Colour Of Lust
by The-Onyx-LoLita
Summary: Zoey is having enough problems, without the fact that she has taken a vow not to have sex with another guy yet being questioned by the amazingly gorgeous Stark. What would have happened if she had given in to her inner desire?


†House Of Night.†

†Spoiler For: All House of Night Series. (Especially 'Hunted.')†

†Red - The Colour Of Lust.†

I, Zoey Redbird, stood in my room, the one that I had been sleeping in for the past few months or so since I had been marked, running my fingers through my hair. I had only come back here because I was so close to dying. It was a complete nightmare. No one was who they once were. They were vacant and there I was, pacing my room, trying to put together all the pieces of the cryptic puzzle that my brain was making for me.

'_What does it all mean? Why did Kalona call me A-ya?' _I asked myself as I paced the room. I shivered to myself, suddenly cold with fear. "Fire, come to me!" I commanded out loud. I closed my eyes to feel a rush of warmth throughout my body. I snapped my head around just as the handle to my door rattled slightly before opening.

I stood, frozen on the spot, fists clenched as I waited for the person to creature that awaited me. I half expected one of those deformed Raven-Mockers to walk in. To my surprise, it was Stark; the outline of a crescent moon on his forehead glowed scarlet-red. He was one of those red fledglings, like Stevie Rae and those creatures down in the tunnels. The ones that Neferet herself has created.

Stark walked closer to me.

I held out my hands, to push him away and he didn't even seem phased. I placed my hands against his chest and pushed as hard as I could when he was within arms length of me.

He stumbled backwards a few steps and looked at me, wearing an expression of shock. "I am here to help." He exclaimed.

"Bullpoopie!" I replied. I watched him chuckle slightly as he heard my obvious attempt at not-cussing-yet-still-being-offensive. Some what.

"I am being serious," he replied, "Kalona can't get into your dreams as well when a vampyre of the opposite sex is in the same room as you." Stark finished the sentence with a glimmer in his eye.

"Once again, bullpoop!" I said, still maintaining my fighting stance, "the reason you want to be here is _you _want to seduce me!" I shook my head as soon as the voice inside said: _'But that is really what you want.' _

'_No! No sex! No sex!' _I retorted, closing my eyes tight. 

Stark edged closer to me once again and ran a finger across my cheekbone. "Maybe. Maybe it is." He whispered in a seductive voice.

I could feel myself almost give in to him, fall into his arms, let him take control - _'No!' _I screamed in my head. I had sworn not to have sex with anyone after what had happened between Loren and I. That had been too painful, losing Heath and Erik like that. Yet, here was Stark, the one guy who had made me question my vow of temporary-celibacy.

"You are so beautiful, Zoey." Stark whispered, his hands tracing the tattoos on my face. They then moved down my arms, sending shivers through my body.

I bit my lip, hard, to try and stop myself from moaning at the images that were now rampaging through my mind. "Stark…" I whispered before trailing off. I didn't know what I was going to say. Or what I was supposed to say for that matter.

Stark ran his hand down my cheek and my neck.

I shivered in anticipation yet again. Before I knew what was happening, I had thrown myself into his arms and planted a kiss on his lips.

Stark ran his hands under my nightshirt and cupped my breasts, gently caressing them.

I moaned quietly as I felt his thumb run over my nipple.

He placed his hands on the bottom of the nightshirt and pulled it over my head in response.

I moaned under my breath, pulling his shirt off him too.

Stark laid me down upon the bed and swiftly pulled away my underwear.

I moaned quietly as he ran his hands up and down my legs, making it feel like electricity was pulsing through my veins. He kissed my neck slowly before his nail sliced delicately upon the skin of my neck, making a hot, stinging sensation on my throat. Stark ran his tongue upon the cut, sending sensational shivers of pleasure throughout my body.

I moaned once, only just being able to stifle the rest.

Stark groaned almost silently. His fingers ran their way down my body, slowly tracing a circle around my navel, before moving even lower. He began to caress my clitoris. He gazed into my eyes, his cocky smile now becoming seductive. His fingers then entered me, beginning to slowly stroke my walls.

I bit my lip once again, failing to stop myself from moaning.

I heard Stark chuckle, his breath hot upon my neck.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked breathlessly. I bit my lips hard just as a moan tried to escape from my mouth and ended up soundly like a squeak.

"Not half as much as you are." He said before moving his lips down my body, until they stopped at my breasts, taking my nipple in between his lips and rolling his tongue over it again and again.

I threw my arm back over my head and gripped the headboard of my bed. "I want you so badly!" I said on impulse, without giving my brain time to process the words coming out of my mouth.

Stark placed his lips against my ear. "I want you, too." He whispered, sending chills down my spine.

"Then take me!" I gasped.

Stark removed his fingers from inside me and began to use them to unbutton his jeans.

I sat up and hastily help him slide off all of his lower attire.

Stark placed a hand upon my shoulder, pushing me back down into a laying position. He slowly penetrated me and began to move his hips back and forth rhythmically.

I began to breathe deeply, attempting to hold in as many of the orgasmic moans as I could, so as not to awaken suspicion or the sleeping girls in the rooms either side of Stark and I. I thrust my hands into his hair and held onto him, quietly moaning into his ear.

He groaned in response, wrapping his arms tightly around my body, his hips beginning to move at a faster speed than they had previously been doing.

"Oh, Stark!" I whispered into his ear.

Once again, he groaned in response, responding with moving at an increased speed yet again.

I threw my hand out beside me and gripped the mattress, reaching the climax in the experience. I threw my head back, my mouth open, releasing moans caused by the extreme about of pleasure I was experiencing.

I let out one last moan before my breath became heavy and I was having problems bringing it back to normal level.

"I would guess that was better than sleeping alone, huh?" Stark chuckled, sounding as breathless as I felt.

I just nodded my head in response. It was the only thing that I was able to at that moment in time.

† † †

_The idea for this fanfic came to me whilst I was reading the book and the scene where Stark into her room and I was just thinking in my head: 'If you want him so badly, take him to stupid girl!' but that's just me, I guess. =P_


End file.
